demon_lord_retryfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Lord, Retry! Wiki:Administrators
Adminstrators, are users trusted to be responsible enough to have access to the following tools: * They have all privileges from the rollback groups and also have the ability to: ** pages, page histories, files etc. ** files. ** a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. ** an IP address or user name from editing. ** bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. * Edit the to make changes to the interface. The adminstrator flag is not a status symbol. adminstrators are simply other members of the community with some extra tools on the wiki. Task of an adminstrator * Deleting articles that are considered extremely stubbed. * Deleting images that has been requested by the contributor or when it is decided to remove the image from the wiki, even if it goes against the policy. * Protecting articles that has been edited very poor, target of vandalism, fan theory, or that contains spoilers. * Blocking contributors that are showing poor behavior, such as harassing another contributor, ignoring warnings, scolding one another, making use of racial slurs, adding adult content, making use of bad language, vandalizing, spamming another contributor, forum threads or article talk pages. * Helping out contributors who are joining the wiki and having no clues where to begin. It is the adminstrator's own choice if they want to respond to your problem or not. * Solving conflicts between contributors after disagreeing about information they've provided or their behavior. * Be neutral at all times, an adminstrator should not pick sides. * Preventing a scene of rebellion against fellow adminstrators, bureaucrat, moderators and founders. Ones that shows that kind of concern must be banned from the wiki. As remember, adminstrators, this is not an anime-fan-based wiki where every contributor tries to go overboard for a series where they are not getting paid for. Behavior of the adminstrators * adminstrators should not abuse their rights at all cost, only when there is something serious is happening at the wiki which the adminstrator have no choice but to abuse their rights. * adminstrators should not rebel against the bureaucats or founders, but have to negotiate in harmony. * adminstrators should not lose their temper, only if the contributor shows signs of disrespect. The adminstrator is allowed to lose its temper as well when contributors are stealing content or templates from this wiki to another. * adminstrators should not bring over contributors to important matters when it goes about the wiki. They can reveal the news if it is already established with their fellow adminstrators. * adminstrators should not lock articles because they want to. If there are explainable reasons, such as preventing an edit war, re-vamping purposes, testing, they are allowed to lock the articles. * adminstrators should not thwart with another locked articles work when it is still in progress. It will mix the work of a fellow adminstrator, have patience. Inactivity of a adminstrator It is very understanding that due to circumstances in your private life forced you to an hiatus on this wiki. However, if a adminstrator becomes inactive on the wiki for a very long time, without explanation, their rights will be revoked. How do you become a adminstrator? * Every founder of a wiki is automatically granted adminstrator access on the wiki they founded. * Other users may also be granted this access, by the founder, or by bureaucrats. ** A list of adminstrators can be found at: . ** adminstrators' . *The only way to obtain adminstrator rights is when you are proving yourself worthy to be an adminstrator of this wiki. You'll have to make outstanding edits, showing the staff that you have potential and loyalty for this wiki. This can be showed when being approved for moderator rights, where the staff will look if you got the potential to become one of the adminstrators. * Do not ask to become a adminstrator. As contributor, you should not bother the staff to ask for adminstrator rights, or any kind of rights, even if you are new to this wiki. The flag is given out on the basis of need to either effectively manage the wiki, or if there are special semantic functions that you carry out on the wiki. This means that you are only focused on becoming an adminstrator rather than focusing what the responsibilities are that an adminstrator holds. * Contributors with an blocking history will not be accepted to become an adminstrator on this wiki as they are stamped as unworthy.